fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Forsyth
Forsyth (フォルス Forusu, Fols in the Japanese version) is a character from Fire Emblem Gaiden. He works directly under Clive in the Deliverance. He is 25 years old. Profile His father being a scholar who made a name for himself, Forsyth initially thought in following his father's footsteps, though he later decided to follow the path of a knight, eventually leading Python into joining the army as well. After the war, he joined the knighthood of the newly formed Kingdom of Valentia. Personality He has a straight forward attitude and is very passionate about fighting in the Deliverance, not being able to understand apathy in other people, in particular Python. In Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment Forsyth and Clive can be found at the end of the Deliverance Hideout. Defeat the undead monsters within, and talk to them both to have them join your party. Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |40% |10% |20% |20% |10% |0% |} Overall Forsyth is an average unit. No matter which Soldier/Armor/Baron unit you choose to use in Gaiden, they will wind up very similar. The Armor characters in ''Gaiden are more heavily impacted by their Promotions and strict class role as a defensive tank than they are by their stats or stat growth, as they will all have high Strength and Defense with low Speed. Forsyth is in direct competition with Lukas, as they are both Soldiers that you obtain early in Chapter 1 of Alm's route. When picking between the two, Forsyth comes with some notable advantages. He starts with higher HP, and will likely retain that HP advantage. He will also end up with more Speed and Resistance than the other Armors, and he ends up with much higher Strength than Lukas or Valbar. Although Forsyth has bad Defense growth, all Armor units in Gaiden have similarly low Defense growth and enough base Defense to make Physical attacks do negligible damage anyways. His main notable weakness is his very low Skill, giving him the worst Accuracy among all Armor units. ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |40% |30% |40% |40% |30% |3% |} Supports *Python Passive Supports *Clive *Lukas Quotes Fire Emblem Gaiden Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Level Up * "Face it—my instincts are superior!" * "I can feel my skills improving." * "Well, that was...underwhelming." * "Er...I feel like something was supposed to happen here." Class Change * "If this is my new calling, so be it!" Battle Quotes First Turn Selection * "Hah! Stand aside!" * "All right, sure!" (low health) Enemy Dodges * "Whoa, what?" Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "You're not taking me seriously!" * "Give it up!" Healed by Ally * "'Preciate it." * "Thanks." * "Whew. Thank you!" Used Healing Item * "Whoa, what?" Critical Hit * "In the name of Zofia!" * "The gauntlets are off!" * "Take care, now!" * "Farewell!" Finishing Blow * "There!" * "Oh yeah!" * "Ha ha!" Defeated Enemy * "For Zofia!" * "Too amazed to fight back?" * "I'm a Forsyth to be reckoned with!" * *laughs* * *sighs* * "What? You were in my way!" * "Bad luck, friend." Summary Screen * "Shall we make a habit of this?" Death Ending Fire Emblem Gaiden "As one of the knights of the kingdom, he works towards the restoration of Valentia." Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia * (If both Clive and Python are alive) "Forsyth joined the One Kingdom's knights after the war, working hard to bring order back to the land. Time took off some of his more caustic edges, and he served many years alongside Clive as a poised and thoughtful lieutenant." * (If Clive dies) "Forsyth joined the One Kingdom's knights after the war, and he lived his life for them as the late Clive would have wanted. Time took off some of Forsyth's more caustic edges, giving him a poised and thoughtful demeanor that reminded many of his old commander." * (If Python dies) "Forsyth joined the One Kingdom's knights after the war. The loss of Python left him empty, which is perhaps why he volunteered to go to the borderlands to bring the king's peace. He met and wed a woman from the area, and the two never returned to the capital." Gallery File:FolsFE2.gif|Forsyth's portrait in Gaiden. File:Forsyth Echoes.png|Forsyth's status screen portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Forsyth Half Portrait.png|Forsyth's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Forsyth Village.png|Forsyth's village sprite. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters